Washington University Cancer Genomics and Outcomes Research STRENGTH (Short-Term Research Education and Growth Through Hands-On Experiences) Program Background: Advances in genomics and cancer biology have transformed the treatment of patients with cancer. The new generation of trainees needs to be educated in the emerging discipline of cancer genomics. Even as our understanding of cancer genomics continues at an extraordinary pace, the costs of health care in general and cancer care, in particular, have been increasing at a level that will soon be unsustainable. The proposed Washington University Cancer Genomics and Outcomes Research STRENGTH (Short-Term Research Education and Growth Through Hands-On Experiences) Program, from now on referred to as the STRENGTH program, is uniquely tailored to educate physicians-in-training on two key aspects that are critical for cancer research today: cancer genomics and outcomes research. Goals and Objectives: The overall goal for this research education program is to develop and implement a first of its kind at Washington University (WU) in St. Louis. The STRENGTH program is designed for postdoctoral scholars (PhDs and MDs) who are still under training and interested in pursuing patient oriented cancer research. The aims of this program are to: 1) develop and implement an innovative model internet- based educational program in genomics and outcomes research coupled with workshops and seminars 2) train 8-10 postdoctoral fellows and researchers annually over a five-year period in cancer genomics and outcomes research; 3) conduct ongoing mentoring that includes hands-on research training experiences, structured mentorship meetings and intensive career development activities; 4) evaluate all research education program components and track participants' career development over time; and 5) actively disseminate program components to encourage adoption by other individuals and institutions. Significance and Innovation: The existing cancer-related training programs target mainly undergraduate students or junior faculty physicians. There is an urgent need to develop short-term structured specialized programs targeting postdoctoral scholars still in-training (PhDs and MDs), interested in pursuing a career in patient-oriented cancer research. The STRENGTH program is highly innovative and has unique strengths: 1) It addresses the current gap in cancer genomics and outcomes research training opportunities for postdoctoral scholars in training (PhDs and MDs), referred to as postdoctoral scholars from now on; 2) It utilizes a hybrid learning model that includes web-based and face-to-face didactic training combined with hands-on research opportunities; 3) It places a strong emphasis on mentoring and career development; 4) It includes a multi- disciplinary faculty team with a proven track record in establishing successful training programs; and 5) It will be disseminated widely and can be applied to other disciplines and specialty training areas.